


What to Expect When You're Not Suspecting

by saelu



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelu/pseuds/saelu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you leave the worst of the world in one place, it is expected that they will stay bad. So, why is everyone surprised when Mal arrives with a toddler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Expect When You're Not Suspecting

“You four have been chosen to go to Auradon,” Mal’s mother had smirked before walking away. 

That was five hours ago. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were in a fancy car driving through Auradon now. The boys were pigging out on lollies but Mal was trying to quiet little Mary.  
“Can you shut the baby up?” the driver called back to them.  
“Shhhh baby, come on, Mummy’s here,” Mal consoled her, “Go to sleep for mummy.” 

They stepped out of the car, somewhat. The boys tumbled out and Evie helped Mal and Mary. The cheering welcome party went silent. Whispers started, Mal could hear things about Mary. A girl in a pink dress pushed a blond boy forward.  
“Hi I’m Prince Ben and welcome to Auadon,” He introduced himself and shook their hands individually. The Fairy Godmother, who was also the headmistress decided they should take their conversation inside, giving Mary a pointed look. 

“We only invited four children,” Fairy Godmother said when everyone was settled.  
“She’s mine,” Mal snapped, hugging the sleeping Mary closer to her, “I couldn’t leave her there.”  
“Sweetheart, she looks about two, three - you’re too young to have a child that age.”  
“She’s two and a half, and she is mine. Her name is Mary,” Mal seethed.  
“Who is the father? We can bring him over to help raise her, if you want?” Ben offered. Evie, Carlos, and Jay who had previously appeared to be not paying attention to the conversation, stiffened.  
“I don’t know who the father is, so I would not like you to bring him over,” Mal snapped.  
“How do you - what? I can’t understand,” Ben stuttered.  
“Aren’t you a bit young for that sort of thing?” the Fairy Godmother asked.  
“Sure, whatever you say,” Mal said.  
“Mal is lucky,” Carlos mumbled, and got promptly hit by Evie, who whispered something at him.  
“How is she lucky?” Ben asked. Carlos looked at the others, Mal nodded at him slightly with a resigned look.  
“Most girls our age have two or three kids, Mal is lucky because of her mum,” Carlos told them.  
“But Evie doesn’t have one?” Ben asked.  
“Her mother wouldn’t let her out of the castle until the end of last year, and only then to school,” Jay responded. Evie looked away at this.  
“But I still don’t understand how you don’t know who the father of your child is, dear,” Fairy Godmother said.  
“I didn’t exactly choose to be a part of it. It’s the same with most of the girls, we’re weaker than our mums and the men aren’t exactly heroes,” Mal sneered, “Now if you’ll excuse me Mary will be waking up soon and I need to know where a bathroom is.”  
“I’ll take you,” Ben said, “Evie, you share a room with her, do you want to come too?”

When they arrived at their room, they saw someone had already put in a child’s bed for Mary and some supplies.  
“I texted my mum and asked if it was alright if I lent you my old bed. Sorry it’s second hand, but it’s the best I could do on such short notice,” Ben rambled.  
“She’s never had a bed before,” Mal acknowledged.  
“I’ll, ah, leave you to it then,” Ben said, unsure of what to do. The girls knew that this place was where they wanted to be, screw what Maleficent had planned for them to do. Mal at least, wanted to stay here for her daughter.


End file.
